24fandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Almeida on Day 1
This is a description of Tony Almeida's actions on Day 1. Day 1 12:00am-4:00am ]] When Richard Walsh learned some vital information from one of his contacts, he had Nina Myers call everyone into CTU. Soon after, Tony and the rest of CTU learned that there would be a possible assassination attempt on Senator David Palmer, the first African-American candidate who had a shot at the White House. Tony, who at the time was romantically involved with Nina, showed strong signs of jealousy whenever he saw Nina with Jack Bauer. He was convinced that they were still seeing each other, as they were involved before Jack went back to his wife Teri. Tony did everything he could to keep Nina away from Jack, as he was convinced Jack would end up getting her in trouble. When George Mason was in Jack's office for over thirty minutes, Tony began to suspect that Jack was bending the rules in order to get information. When he felt that Nina was covering for Jack, he decided to find evidence. His theory was supported when he traced Nina's phone call to Jack, when Jack needed help in getting into the Dunlop Plaza. When Tony learned about the death of Richard Walsh, he researched it and began to suspect that Jack had had something to do with it. When Jack returned to CTU with blood on his hands, Tony's suspicions became bigger and he also noticed conspirational conversations between Jack, Nina, and Jamey Farrell. Tony called Division, and asked for them to send someone to handle Jack. George Mason arrived at CTU and initiated a lockdown, but with help from Nina, Jack was able to escape from the building and follow up on a lead. Tony then tried to find a connection between a plane crash and the Palmer hit, as he discovered there was an empty seat. Nina also confronted him, and Tony confessesed to his involvement in the lockdown, and she became upset over it. Tony later questioned Nina on her loyalty to Jack, as he continued to hide information even from her. 4:00am-8:00am When Tony noticed Jack leaving in the helicopter he had booked with Nina for a secret meeting, Tony began to wonder what was going on. Through surveillance footage, Tony discovered that Jack had left CTU holding Nina at gunpoint. However, he was perplexed at why Jack had put a flak jacket on Nina before exiting the building. ]] When Nina couldn't get a hold of Jamey, she called Tony and told him about how Jack staged her death to protect his daughter Kim. When Jamey lied to Tony about Nina's whereabouts, Tony and Nina began to suspect that she was the mole inside the agency that Walsh had warned Jack about. Tony then sent a car to pick up Nina and bring her back to CTU. Knowing the life of Jack's daughter could be in danger if Ira Gaines' mole learned that Nina was alive, Tony stashed Nina in a room that didn't have any surveillance cameras. They then discovered that Jack left for the Palmer event, and they become convinced Jack would attempt to kill him in order to protect his family. Tony contacted Secret Service and told him to apprehend Jack, and they then discovered Jamey feeding information to her employer. Hoping to protect the life of Jack's family, Tony and Nina had Jamey contact her employer and tell him CTU had been responsible for apprehending Jack at the event. 8:00am-12:00pm Tony and Nina interrogated Jamey and demanded for her to reveal who her employer is, but she refused to give any information. In order to get her to confess, Jack told them to bring in her son Kyle and use him as a bargaining chip. Tony also apologized to Jack for his behavior earlier in the day. Tony and Nina left Jamey alone to think about the situation, and when they returned they discovered she had committed suicide by slitting her wrists. Tony and Nina had an external contractor, Milo Pressman, take over all of Jamey's projects, and Tony found a name encrypted on Jamey's computer. Tony gave Jack the location of the suspect, and Alberta Green arrived at CTU and became the interim director. The moment she walked in the door, Green stressed to the staff that their main objective was finding Jack Bauer, and she began to suspect Nina was aiding him. Nina was nearly busted by Alberta, but Tony was able to create a diversion, giving Nina the chance to cover her tracks. When Tony suggested telling Alberta about Jamey's employer taking Jack's daughter and wife hostage, Nina disagreed and Tony reluctantly agreed with her decision. During the interrogation of Tony and Nina, Green became convinced that they had been helping Jack, and suspended both of them. 12:00pm-4:00pm ]] When Jack confessed to his actions, he didn't implicate Tony or Nina, and Green put both of them back in their former position. Nina thanked Tony for all that he has done to help her and Jack, which could have cost him his job. When Jamey Farrell's mother Erica Vasquez came to CTU to pick up Kyle, Tony and Nina interrogated her and learned Jamey had made large deposits in an account for her son. Tony traced the money to Belgrade and learned the second hitman may be in Los Angeles. When Tony identified that two of three possible hitmen are in Los Angeles, he advised for Green to move Palmer out of the city. Seeing Tony as a possible future ally, Green asks Tony to tell Regional Director Ryan Chappelle about Jack's inappropriate behavior. Assuming Green was only making a career move and wanted Jack's job, Tony told Chappelle that even though he didn't like some of Jack's methods, he agreed with every decision Jack had made since midnight. When Senator Palmer arrived at CTU and asked to see Jack Bauer, Chappelle wasn't willing to meet that request and Tony was caught in the middle. Eventually Palmer was able to see Jack, and he asked Chappelle to have Jack reinstated as CTU Director until the crisis was over. Tony then learned from Milo that the third shooter was Alexis Drazen, and Tony passed the news to Jack, as well as a message from Teri. 4:00pm-8:00pm Elizabeth Nash, a member of Palmer's staff, admitted that she had been seeing Alexis Drazen, and she agreed to help apprehend him by working in an undercover operation. George Mason was then brought back into play, when Chappelle felt someone should be keeping an eye on Jack. Nina left CTU, in order to help Jack run the operation, and Elizabeth ended up stabbing Alexis when he tells her "he loves her." and Dr. Parslow back to CTU after rescuing them from Jovan Myovic]] When the safe house that Teri and Kim were staying at was attacked and they disappeared, both Tony and Nina felt that Jack should be informed about this, but Mason thought this would distract Jack from the current investigation. He decided CTU should try to find Jack's family on their own. Tony became concerned, and Mason told him that CTU was doing everything they could to find Teri and Kim, but Tony wasn't convinced. Tony left CTU and arrived at the Bauer home, shooting assassin Jovan Myovic, who was attempting to kill Teri. Teri's close friend Phil Parslow was injured by Myovic, and Teri had temporary amnesia, but was able to regain her memory. Following Nina's instructions, Tony dropped Dr. Parslow off at Grace Memorial Hospital and escorted Teri back to CTU, assuring her that she was no longer in any danger. 8:00pm-12:00am Nina thanked Tony for all the help he has provided, and by Mason's orders, Tony ran tactical for the commandos that had been sent to help Jack in an operation. He then learned that Kim had been abducted when being transported back to CTU. CTU became convinced Victor Drazen and Andre Drazen were behind this, as Jack had also been taken hostage again. Tony told Nina to break the news of Jack and Kim's kidnapping to Teri, but she only told Teri about Jack, not being able to tell her about Kim. Instead, she told Teri that Kim was on her way back to CTU. Nina soon began to feel she didn't have tenacity for her job, and Tony assured her she is what CTU needs. was the mole]] When Tony discovered that Mason had previously accessed the schematics to Drazen's underground detention facility, Nina and Tony began to suspect that he was the mole Richard Walsh had warned Jack about in the beginning (it was apparent Jamey was only a scapegoat). Nina asked Tony to close off Mason's security on the network, and Mason became furious over this. Nina and Tony were shocked when they learn that Palmer was killed in an explosion, but Mason later found out that Palmer was alive, and his death had been staged to fool the Drazens. When Kim escaped from the Drazens and contacted CTU, Nina told Jack that Kim had drowned in the port, and Jack killed both Victor and Andre in cold blood. After confirming with the coast guard that they had never picked up a body that night, Jack was convinced that Nina was the mole and he told Mason about this. Jack was able to provide evidence when surveillance footage showed Nina killing Jamey in the interrogation room. Mason initiated a lockdown, but Nina managed to get past security. She was already leaving the garage when Jack arrived and managed to slow her down by gunfire. Jack held Nina at gunpoint and began to choke her, but Tony and Mason were both able to stop him from actually shooting her. Jack lets go of her and Nina is taken into custody. There is utter disappointment on Tony's face as he looks at Nina as she is hauled away in handcuffs. Jack comes back inside CTU and reunites with Kim, but as he goes looking for Teri, he finds the trail of dead bodies Nina had left behind and eventually finds Teri dead. Category:Tony Almeida Category:Day 1 Category:Character-by-season articles